


Satisfy This Hungry Mess

by Konfessor2U



Series: Draco Malfoy and the various ordinary muggle occupations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Baker Draco Malfoy, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Confused Harry, Draco Malfoy is a Tease, Hand Jobs, Harry Has a Sweet Tooth, Just the Tip, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Hogwarts, Scars, Slow Burn, Soft Draco, Sweet Sex, Wandless Magic, a little bit of a slow build, draco is a changed man, wandering pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konfessor2U/pseuds/Konfessor2U
Summary: Harry just had to get his hands on the cupcakes he had at the Granger/Weasley baby shower. Once at the bakery, he realizes that he has to somehow get his hands on the baker.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: Draco Malfoy and the various ordinary muggle occupations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1546903
Comments: 6
Kudos: 260





	1. Chapter 1

Harry stood on a quiet side street in a muggle London, double checking the address on the paper in his hand and squinting at the number on the white door in front of him. There was no doubt that this was the place, he could smell it. Also, the massive sign above the door reading _The Original Goodie Shop_ helped too. Leave it to Hermione to find a good small business to support.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose. It smelled exactly like the frosting on the cupcakes that Ron and Hermione served at their baby shower. He should know, he ate four of them before Hermione smiled knowingly and slipped the name and address of the shop into his hand.

The bell above the bakery door jingled, jarring Harry from his olfactory fueled daydream. A muggle couple came out clutching white paper bags in their fists, giggling and smiling at each other. The guy accidentally bumped into Harry’s shoulder. “Mate, if you’re thinkin’ of not going in, you’re mad. Best donuts in London, to be honest.”

Harry shoved his hands into his coat pockets, nodding at the couple. “Yeah, cheers.” It’s not like it would have taken much convincing him. He was already planning on going in, and the smell of baked sweets intensified when the door opened. Leaning into the door with his shoulder, he was further assaulted by the thick, sugar scented air. He wondered if a diabetic person could even safely step foot in the shop without having a medical crisis.

There was no one standing behind the clear glass case or the small antique looking cash register, so he took a moment to evaluate the gorgeous cakes and pastries. The variety was overwhelming. Harry had been so sure that he would be leaving with a dozen cupcakes. He scrunched his eyebrows together looking at perfectly baked cupcakes, donuts, and flakey pastries stuffed with various fillings. He skipped over to the second glass case, this one filled with a variety of cookies. He was very worried that he would end up buying one of each goodie in the shop.

Harry was crouched down looking at the bottom shelf filled with colorful macarons when someone came out from the back kitchen. Through the glass he could see the man wiping his hands dry on a tea towel tucked into his back pocket.

“Welcome to the Goodie Shop. If you would like to try a sample of anything, please, let me know.”

Harry stood carefully and slowly. “Malfoy?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the man in front of him, suddenly feeling a little bit queasy. “What the fuck are you doing here?” The words came out with less fire and more breath than he had intended. Harry kept bumping into him lately, keeping the infuriating blonde fresh on his mind. A bakeshop was the last place Harry expected to see him.

Draco leaned back against the stainless-steel counter. His body language was relaxed and easy, with his arms leaning back to support him and long legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles. The git was fucking smiling at him and Harry was confused. “I own this shop, Potter, obviously.”

Harry rolled his eyes at that, _obviously_. The relaxed physicality and smile beaming from his childhood enemy clashed with the haughty tone he was accustomed to hearing from Draco Malfoy. Harry was really confused. He was startled a second time by the bell above the door as a muggle girl bustled in, arms heavily laden with shopping bags. “Morning, Draco!” she called, dropping a few bags to pull out her purse.

“Good morning, Mary. The usual?” Draco greeted, smiling charmingly and earning a himself a shy smile in return from Mary. Harry had stepped to the side so she could pay and he watched the transaction occur feeling as if he was having one of those out of body experiences people spoke about. He would have believed it more if someone told him this was actually a secret twin of Draco Malfoy, one without all the trauma and backstory.

Once Mary was gone, they were alone again. Draco coughed to clear his throat, but he was still smiling, a small thing, lips pulling at the corners of his mouth. Harry shuffled awkwardly to the glass case, pretending to look at the cookies again.

“That Granger really is a meddling little witch, isn’t she?”

“Excuse me?” Harry tried to temper the irritation boiling under his skin but he wouldn’t stand for Draco fucking Malfoy to talk about his friend like that. “Don’t you dare--”

Draco waved his hands in front of him to interrupt Harry. “Hey, no. I only meant that I asked about you the other day when she came by to pick up the cupcakes. I assume based on the pink icing that it was for a baby shower?” Harry nodded dumbly, all of the fight leaving him at once.

“And now, here you are.” Draco said, looking at Harry as if trying to solve a puzzle.

Harry remembered the little smile on Hermione’s face when she gave him the name of the bakery. It made sense now, the smile wasn’t at all about feeding Harry’s sweet tooth. He huffed an airy laugh, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. “You asked after me?”

Draco rolled his eyes. “Don’t let that go to your head though. I asked about everyone.” He looked a little embarrassed to admit it though. The tall blonde leaned forward bracing his arms on the wood block counter between the cases, hips cocked to the side. Harry’s gaze was drawn to the dark mark on the pale forearm. The tattoo was quiescent now, not like most magical tattoos, and instead it resembled a, oridinary muggle tattoo. He absently wondered what else had changed about Malfoy.

“Oh.”

Draco noticed Harry looking at his arm and resisted the urge to pull away and hide. He changed the subject. “Did you want to try something?”

“Uh, yeah. The cupcakes were incredible. I actually ate four of them myself.” Harry could feel his cheeks heating up at the admission. “The muggles that left the shop just before I came in said this place makes really good donuts.”

Draco raised his eyebrows. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Have you got a sweet tooth, Potter?” He shifted open the glass case of donuts to grab a chocolate frosted yeast donut. He cut it into eight perfectly equal bite sized pieces with a silver knife and offered the plate to Harry. He took a piece and popped the whole thing into his mouth moaning rather loudly as the sugar frosting melted in his mouth, forgetting entirely that Draco was standing right there. He was smiling at Harry again. “Another compliment, thank you.”

“Do you make all these on your own?” His mouth was still thick and sticky from all the sugar and he sucked a thumb into his mouth to lick it clean. Draco watched, sharp grey eyes catching the movement.

“Pans,” Draco blurted out. “Pansy Parkinson, from school, she sometimes helps me on Monday nights, but otherwise, it is just me." Draco was rambling. "The only spells I’m allowed to cast are a few basics, mostly cooking and cleaning spells, but it helps get it all finished.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Harry bit his bottom lip, feeling more and more awkward as the seconds passed. He considered shoving another piece of donut in his mouth just to ease the tension.

“You didn’t know that I baked, or didn’t know that I wasn’t allowed to do magic other than a bloody _Scourgify _or _Lumos?_” Draco didn’t sound angry, just exhausted. 

Harry shrugged. “Both, I guess. I’m sorry.” He was sorry.

“My wand has a tracer spell on it, so the Ministry would know if I performed a spell that wasn’t approved by them first.” Harry knew that Draco had received alternative punishments for his actions instead of going to Azkaban, but he was absolutely floored to learn that his magic was limited to a handful of pre-approved spells. Essentially he could do nothing more than a first-year Hogwarts student.

“It’s fine, really. I’ve changed and I’ve learned a lot about myself, and other people too. I can’t really complain. So many others received more horrifying punishments. Plus, I’ve found my calling.” He waved an arm indicating the baked goods.

“And you don’t mind the muggles?” Harry worried that he was probing too deeply with that question, but Draco smiled. It looked good on him, Harry thought, observing how the creases under his eyes and smile lines defined his face making him look very handsome, and very mature. Harry couldn’t seem to dig up a memory of Draco smiling like this, he had always been sneering.

“I don’t mind the muggles. I live in a muggle neighborhood a few streets over, since I’m not allowed to fly, or apparate, or use a portkey.” Draco picked up a piece of the donut and swiped the frosting from the top with a long, slim index finger, sucking it into his mouth. He pulled the finger out of his mouth with a pop. “Oh, and I dated a muggle last year, nice bloke.”

“Nice bloke.” Harry repeated under his breath. His brain broke just a little bit. He didn’t know which thing in the last 20 minutes was more shocking to him; the fact that Draco owned a muggle bakeshop, or that he could only do limited magic, or that he was smiling so much, or that he dated men, _muggle men. _Harry was delightfully surprised and equally horrified to find that he really liked learning new things about Malfoy and wanted to continue learning more.

“So, which are you taking home today?” Draco flourished his hands around the shop and Harry stopped himself from saying _you__._

“I really liked the donuts, more than the cupcakes, but I should get a variety of things. You know, to try them all.” Draco hummed and pulled down the largest cake box from the stack. He began carefully placing donuts, cupcakes, cookies, and pastries into the box. Once filled, he closed the lid, sealing the edge with a shiny embossed golden sticker. Lastly, he tied the box up with brown twine, looking up at Harry as he tightened down the bow.

“That’ll be thirty-five pounds.”

“Pounds? I only have sickles and galleons. I just assumed that Hermione bought the cupcakes from a wizard bakery.” He rattled the change in his coat pocket. The wizard coin had a lighter, more airy, tinkling sound than muggle coin.

“I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you came unprepared, Potter.” Harry flushed and Draco pushed the box across the counter. “You owe me the next time you come in.”

Harry took the box between his hands. “Yeah, next time.”

Draco leaned back against the counter again, looking confident as hell and smirking. He watched with amusement as Harry fumbled with the door, balancing the precious box in one hand. “It was good to see you, Potter.”

“You too, Malfoy.”

Harry sat on the underground train in a sort of trance with the white cake box sitting squarely on his lap. He got off at Ron and Hermione’s stop and practically zombie walked to their flat. When she opened the door, it only took one glance at the box and she knew. “Oh, Harry.” Hermione pulled Harry into a hug and guided him inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Gathering all of his emotional strength, Harry pushed open the door to the Goodie Shop. After his talk with Ron and Hermione, he was feeling empowered and finally brave enough to speak to Malfoy again.

“We’re closed!” a woman’s voice called from the back. Harry was startled, he knew it was late in the day but he didn’t know the shop would be closed. He wondered only a moment who the woman was until Pansy Parkinson come out to the shop front.

“Oh.” She froze in place and after a few odd seconds backpedaled into the kitchen. “Draco, dear, there is someone here for you.”

“Potter!” Malfoy seemed surprised to see him again. He was smiling, wiping floured hands on his apron and blowing distractedly at a stray wisp of white blonde hair that had fallen out of the bun on the top of his head.

“I’m sorry, I forgot that you said you were closed on Mondays. I’ll come back tomorrow.” He was halfway to the door when Malfoy came around the counter and grabbed his wrist. His skin tingled where the smooth, warm fingers tightened briefly before letting his hand drop away.

“No, please, stay.” Harry narrowed his eyes and looked down at his own wrist, the feeling of Draco’s fingers lingered. “We were just finishing up, and I’d… I’d like to catch up with you after this.” Harry continued to stare at him, no able to find any words to say. “If you want to, too. I’m rambling. Look, I have a few more things to finish but I’ll make you some tea.”

_Ok, Harry. Time to step up. You aren’t children anymore, and he has obviously changed._ “NO! Yeah, sorry. Yes, I’d like that, Malfoy. Just milk, please.” Draco smiled at him, and Harry managed a small smile back as he took his coat off and settled at the small bench by the window. The blonde returned with a hot cup of tea and leaned in to set it in front to Harry. Harry stiffened as a hand was lightly pressed to the middle of his back. “Twenty minutes.”

“Sure.” He was left alone with his thoughts, which was dangerous. The conversation he had with Hermione about Draco and the bakeshop had left him slightly more confused than he was when he left the shop the first time. They talked about their time at Hogwarts, including all of the bad things Draco had done, the things that all of them had done. Even Ron admitted that Draco had changed. The three of them concluded that Harry’s obsession with Draco Malfoy from their school days had not gone away but was morphing into something else. _All you can do is ask him, Harry. The worse he can say is ‘no’. _

Pansy made a quick and wordless exit, making brief eye contact with Harry through the window as she walked up the street. Draco was minutes behind her, pulling on his own coat and reaching over the counter to flip off the light switches. It wasn't really a coat that Harry imagined Draco wearing. Instead of a stuffy, long, black coat, he was wearing a blue and yellow tartan wool coat with brown leather buttons. “Leave your mug, I’ll get it in the morning. It’s just a short walk to mine.”

"To yours?"

For the first time since meeting in he bakeshop, Draco actually looked nervous. "Yeah, or we can stay here and talk." He started unbuttoning his coat and pulling up a chair.

"No! Let's go to yours. I'm sorry, you just surprised me." Harry put on his jacket, watching as Draco redid his buttons while pointedly not looking at Harry. "You keep doing that." Harry tried not to sound petulant. "Surprising me, I mean."

Draco smiled at the ground as he opened the door and waved for Harry to go out so he could lock up. "Actually, it was my main goal when I purchased this business." He was only half joking.

It was a chilly day and the walk to Draco's flat was silent except the crunching of leaves and stones under their shoes. They didn't talk. Draco was trying not to be too nervous about Harry Potter seeing his rather boring and normal home. He sometimes still felt that he had to live up to the dark, fucked up traditions of the Malfoy family name. He just didn't want to be a disappointment. Harry's mind was spiraling, thinking of the one hundred ways he would definitely fuck this up, all while his face was trained into a neutral expression.

Neither of them spoke until Draco closed the door to his flat behind them. The lock slid into place with an alarmingly loud thud in Harry’s ears. “Well, this is it.” Draco leaned back against the door, watching Harry look around.

Harry was surprised that the flat looked so… muggle. It was all one massive space with well-defined, neatly decorated areas. Other than the neatness, there was nothing about the flat that indicated it belonged to Draco Lucius Malfoy. There was even a flat-screen TV in the living room area, and pictures of friends and family on the fridge, held in place by little magnets from different cities in Europe. He wandered over to the dining table and ran a finger along the spines of a few books stacked up. He recognized some of the authors, a few were muggles, some of them not.

Harry turned back to Draco after seeing the familiar hawthorn wand on the dining table. Harry’s finger traced close to the wand but he didn’t touch it. “You didn’t even have your wand on you today?”

“I’ve been learning to live without magic. It’s been… enlightening actually. I've been restricted so by not using it at all, I've felt more free. Bloody difficult though.” Draco approached the table and picked up his wand, feeling the smooth length in his delicate fingers. “There was so much that I couldn’t do at first, but I learned. And I learned a lot about myself along the way.” He placed it back on the table reverently.

“You really have changed.” Harry said, a little bit in awe. His thumb was nervously picking at the corner of one of the books. They were close now, close enough for Harry to smell the sugar still clinging to Draco’s clothing, to see the different colored flecks of grey and blue in his eyes.

“I have.” Draco looked down to Harry’s hand on _his_ books. He brushed the tips of his fingers along the inside of Harry’s wrist, a feather light touch that Harry thought he was imagining.

Harry’s voice cracked at first, but he cleared his throat and tried again, this time barely a whisper. “What are we doing?”

Draco leaned in a fraction closer, gripping Harry’s wrist. “I really hope that we are about to kiss, because I’ve been thinking about that for a really long time.”

Harry turned his palm up and laced their fingers together. He could feel Draco’s breath on his cheek. “How long?”

“Annoyingly, probably ever since first-year.”

“Yeah.” And that was that. Their lips met in an achingly sweet first kiss. It was slow and warm, not at all how he saw this happening in his head. Of course, Draco was an excellent kisser. He was very attentive, slow, and deliberate, with the perfect amount of tongue. Harry melted against him, whimpering when Draco sucked on his bottom lip. 

Harry reached up to untie Draco's hair from the bun, wanting to see him completely undone. He stroked his hands through Draco's hair, lightly scratching his scalp. This earned him a moan and breathy "Fuck," from Draco. With the verbal reassurance that Draco was enjoying himself, Harry buried his fingers into the strands at his neck and tugged, bringing their bodies closer together. Years of pining, fighting, and absence drove their kissing to heated desperation. Draco shoved Harry back so that he was sitting on the dining table with the blonde between his knees.

It went on for some time, both of them getting hot and shoving their coats to the floor. Draco kicked his shoes off behind him as he was kissing down Harry's neck, growling softly when Harry tilted his head allowing him to kiss more soft, brown skin. Harry felt strong hands grip his thighs and lift him from the table. “What are you doing?” He wrapped his legs around him and pulled back to look at Draco's face. He didn't even look like he was struggling to hold him, which made it so much more attractive.

“There is absolutely no way we are doing this anywhere except my bed. Merlin, Potter, I thought that you were smart.” Draco stumbled into his bedroom and dumped Harry on the bed. They both started undressing before Harry even hit the sheets, clothes flying haphazardly everywhere.

Everything stopped when Harry noticed the scars covering Draco’s chest and stomach. Draco anticipated this but was trembling anyway as Harry knelt up on the bed to trace them lightly with his fingertips. They were ugly, Harry had his own scars for sure, and they weren’t pretty, but these were different. The scars were extensive, shiny and white, and he could feel hard muscles beneath the gnarled flesh. Hermione once mentioned that sometimes injuries caused by curses couldn't be magically healed in the same way as other injuries, similar to his on his forehead. His hands traced the scars all the way up to the last one on his neck. Harry cradled Draco's face, being as gentle as he could. “I really fucked up. I’m sorry.” Draco turned his head and kissed Harry’s fingers.

“We were children.”

“Well, I was old enough to understand what was right and wrong.”

“Well, I didn’t. Understand I mean, and for that I’ll never forgive my parents.”

“Right, let’s not talk about your parents in bed?” Harry suggested as he pulled away and they both stripped out of the last of their clothing.

Draco laughed heartily. “You started it, Potter.” He shoved him playfully, sending Harry sprawling back on the sheets.

“Call me _Harry_.” Harry’s voice was low and suggestive. He reached down to stroke his aching cock, already hard and wet at the head.

“Oh, I’ll call you Harry.” Draco was smiling as he crawled onto the bed. Yes, Harry really liked him smiling. Draco pinned Harry’s hips to the mattress. “Is this ok?” he asked, teasing with a hot exhale on Harry’s cock which twitched weakly in response.

“Yes, yes please.” Harry tried to push his hips up but Draco was strong. Harry was forced to be still as Draco teased him, licking and kissing his hips, getting closer to his cock but avoiding it. "Come on, Draco." He begged, and Draco really liked the sound of his name on Harry's lips. It was an upgrade from hearing his surname spat out at him for years. He finally took Harry in hand, slowly jacking him relishing in the quiet moans it brought out. Harry's cock was thicker than his own with a generous amount of foreskin to play with. He leaned for one last kiss to a jutting hipbone before finally turning to lick up the length of him, breathing in the thick, spicy scent of him. Harry combed his fingers through the soft, fair hair that was tickling his stomach, desperately trying not to pull on it when it felt particularly good. It all felt so, so good.

Draco alternated between sucking just the tip while massaging his length and taking him in his mouth entirely. His favorite was slowly pushing down the foreskin to reveal a new bead of precum leaking out. “Harry, you taste incredible.” He moved to lick the tip as if in demonstration. “What do you want?”

“Fuck, Malf- Draco, I’m close.” He was finally able to drag Draco up to kiss him deeply, moaning into his mouth as Draco ground his hips down against him rubbing their cocks together. Harry dug his fingernails into a satisfyingly plush arse, pulling Draco harder against him. He hoped that we was leaving marks.

“A little embarrassed to say I’m close as well.” Draco wrapped his slender fingers around both of their cocks to stroke them both. In a daze, he looked down at them. “Fucking gorgeous.” Harry looked too, and they were. Harry’s darker skin contrasted beautifully with the paleness of Draco’s complexion. “H-Harry, I’m-”

"Yeah." Harry was panting heavily and gave one last squeeze to Draco's arse, encouraging him to finish. Draco’s orgasm triggered Harry’s. Their world rocked and they shook together, holding on to each other tightly. "Fuck, Draco," his words deteriorated into senseless moaning.

Draco’s face was buried in Harry’s neck where he was kissing a bruise he had left. Harry felt a hot wetness against his neck that wasn't just a kiss and he rolled them so Draco was on his back. When he saw a few tears, his mood shifted from lover to caretaker. "Hey, what's wrong?" He was worried that he had crossed a line and upset Draco. It hadn't felt like crossing a line though, it felt 100% natural for them. 

"I've never felt this happy." Draco wiped his face his clean hand. "Ever, Harry."

"You scared me. I thought you were going to say that you regretted this already." Harry was so relieved that he swooped in to steal a kiss. "I've been thinking about you for a long time. I think that I am just surprised that it took us this long."

"No, I'd very much like to do this again. Maybe let's have dinner first, I'll cook. I'd love for you to stay the night." Draco looked hopeful but unsure.

“Wow, of course I will. Draco, that was...” He shifted a little and realized they were still covered in cum. “Is the restriction on you for all magic around you or just spells conjured with your wand?”

“Just my wand. Why?” He murmured into warm skin.

Harry waved a wandless spell over them to clean them up. Draco appraised him with arched, pale eyebrows. “That’s impressive."

Harry hummed, pulling Draco in closer to him. "Let sleep a bit, then tea." Their legs were tangled together and Draco hummed happily. "I'm happy too, you know." 


End file.
